


what gets you off

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke get each other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what gets you off

**Author's Note:**

> i've ruined [katie's](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/) life the past few days so i finished this for her. this didn't turn out as well as i had hoped but whatever. title's from the song by jack's mannequin.

Luke's blushing and Michael hasn't been able to control his giggles for the past five minutes. He had just gotten out of the shower, had left the bathroom with just a towel hanging low on his hips to grab his clothes, and when he finally got dressed and came back out, Luke was sat perched on his bed chewing on his bottom lip with a pillow across his lap. Michael immediately threw his head back and cackled before diving onto his own bed and checking his phone. A minute passes, the tv blurring quietly in the background and Michael clears his throat, glances at Luke out of the corner of his eyes and smirks.

 

"You gonna go take care of that or what?"

 

Luke's voice is flat, his eyes glued to the tv when he replies, "It'll go away."

 

Michael scoffs, "You'd rather just let it go away then get yourself off? I know you don’t come that often, Luke, what with your mum being here. Always afraid she might catch you or whatever."

 

Luke's half tempted to throw something at Michael, "Yeah, and she's in the room next to us so be quiet. I can't imagine these walls are very thick. Cal and Ash are next to us, too.”

 

“Oh please,” Michael rolls his eyes, “Calum talks about dicks more than anyone I’ve ever met. Him and Ash are probably fucking anyway,” he giggles.

 

Luke mumbles, “Can we stop talking about this? Jesus.”

 

Michael doesn't reply and Luke hopes that he's let it go but then he says "Tell you what," and Luke groans, running a hand over his face as he continues, "If you admit that I gave you a hard on, I'll take care of it for you."

 

Luke's blushing even brighter now and he rolls his eyes, "Can't we just drop it?"

 

Michael rolls out of his bed and crawls up Luke's til he can throw the pillow off of Luke's lap and straddle his thighs, "I know you wanna come, Luke, let me take care of you," he says quietly and nips at Luke's jaw with his teeth.

 

"You're annoying," Luke says but his voice is higher than usual and Michael's smirking again. Luke wants to slap him.

 

Michael grinds his hips down gently, drawing a gasp from Luke and he kisses Luke's bottom lip, "Who did this to you, Lukey? Who made you this hard?" he asks and swivels his hips again.

 

Luke sucks in a jagged breath before his mouth falls open with a quiet moan, "You did, Michael."

 

"Good boy," Michael nods and goes for the waistband of Luke's sweatpants, tugs them down enough that he can get a hand around Luke's cock.

 

Luke lets out a whine and grabs the back of Michael's neck, pulls him close so he can kiss him roughly, trying to keep himself quiet. Michael speeds up his pace, slips his tongue into Luke's mouth to swallow any moans threatening to escape.

 

He pulls back after a second and Luke whimpers, his eyes glazed and hooded. "Wanna blow you," Michael says and lifts Luke's shirt over his head, leaves a trail of kisses down his neck before sucking a bruise into his collarbone, the blood already blooming under the skin as soon as he pulls away.

 

Luke lifts his hips so Michael can tug his sweatpants and boxers down, discarding them on the floor and Luke suddenly feels very vulnerable, completely naked in front of Michael with his cock hard, lying against his stomach. Michael rolls his eyes but smiles fondly, pulls his own shirt over his head and shimmies out of his jeans before sliding down Luke's body. Michael makes his way down to Luke’s thighs to push them further apart, grabs them and pulls Luke down so he’s flat on his back. He kisses at Luke’s hips and takes his cock back in his hand, strokes it a few times and licks the tip.

 

"Michael," Luke groans, "Come on."

 

Michael digs his fingernails into Luke's hip and growls, "Be quiet. We don't want to get caught, now do we?"

 

Luke shakes his head feverishly and Michael nods, keeps his eyes locked on Luke's as he takes him in an inch at a time. Luke's mouth drops open but no sound comes out, his fingers tangling in Michael's hair, tugging at the strands gently. Michael starts bobbing his head up and down and every time a beautiful, strangled moan falls from Luke’s lips, Michael digs his fingernails a little harder into Luke’s thighs so he’ll shut his mouth. Luke involuntarily bucks his hips, hits the back of Michael's throat and Michael pins Luke down, looks at him through his eyelashes and Luke mumbles, "Sorry," massages his fingers into Michael's scalp.

 

Michael pulls off of Luke and replaces his mouth with his hand, licks his lips and stares up at Luke, “You gonna come for me?”

 

Luke nods, runs a thumb down Michael’s cheekbone and whines out a breathy “Yeah, Mikey. Please.”

 

Michael smirks and takes him back in, rubs his hands down Luke’s thighs and hums around his cock. Luke throws his head back and groans, his hips bucking frantically as he comes down Michael’s throat, Michael trying desperately to hold Luke in place while he swallows.

 

He wipes his hand across his mouth, clambers back up Luke’s body so he can press a kiss to his bottom lip as Luke comes back to himself. Luke blinks at Michael a few times, grins at him and kisses him back as he wraps a lazy hand around Michael’s cock.

 

Michael gasps, “You don’t have to,” he says but Luke cuts him off with another kiss and giggles.

 

“I want to,” Luke mumbles, “Now it’s your turn to be quiet.”

 

Luke speeds up his pace, Michael whimpering into his mouth as he digs his nails into Luke’s arm and it doesn’t take long at all for Michael to come all over Luke’s stomach.

 

“Fuck,” Michael groans as he rolls off of Luke. He grabs Luke’s shirt that had landed haphazardly on the table between their beds and uses it to clean them both off.

 

Luke grabs Michael around the waist and pulls him back down next to him, nuzzling his face into Michael’s shoulder and Michael rolls his eyes, “God, you’re so clingy,” he giggles and turns to kiss Luke’s forehead, “I need another shower now,” he adds with a yawn.

  
“Later,” Luke says and Michael hums. Michael’s nearly asleep when he hears Luke groan, “Dude, you got jizz all over my favorite shirt.”


End file.
